1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution device, a distribution method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-128204 discloses an advertisement distribution device that causes a video to be played back on a display area for a video when a viewable area that is displayed on a screen of a web browser in an area of a content such as a web page includes a reference position set in the display area.
In the technique as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-128204, for example, when the display area for displaying a video is present beside an article in the web page, the video is played back on the display area in some cases although a user such as a visitor of the web page has not finished reading the article, resulting in a problem. Thus, in the technique as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-128204, it is still difficult to play back the video at an appropriate timing.